When a data center is constructed or a storage system is mounted, it is generally necessary to firstly fix the storage processing unit in the chassis and then fasten the chassis to the cabinet. However, since the storage processing unit per se has different dimensions, a dedicated chassis should be designed for each type of the storage processing unit, which causes waste due to repeated design and huge production costs.